The Long Descent
Gabe Logan: "Lian, d'you read? Come in!" Lian Xing: "Gabe, I know you want me to stand by, but I'm, I'm going in after Shen." Gabe Logan: "You're too close to this, Lian. Let me handle it." Lian Xing: "Shen needs my help. Xing out." Teresa Lipan: "Lian's turned off her comm." Gabe Logan: "Teresa, where's my updated tactical plan?" Teresa Lipan: "Transmitting now..." Gabe Logan: "Damn it, Lian. I hope you know what you're doing." Al-jamil Thug: "Ahhhhh! Infidel!" Plot synopsis (Start of episode) In the Nahr al Khabur Dam, Ash Shaddaha, Syria, Bitar says that all the power is being redirected and asks Shen how long he needs before the device is charged. Shen counters with his own question, asking where is Lian? Bitar promised to free her. He is slapped and falls to the ground. Bitar tells him he promised nothing, and asks his question again. Meanwhile, in Dimashq, Syria, Gabe is commanding a pair of MP's at the US Remote Command. He signals them to move on Cordell, who pulls up in a jeep. He tells Logan that he's finished, and asks what he's doing when the MPs grab hold of him. Gabe reveals that Lian uncovered something interesting in Bitar's files - Cordell himself knows about it. The pencil neck feigns innocence, ordering that he be released. Gabe then explains how would Bitar have known about Hold Five in the first place? He holds up a sheet of paper and continues: he knew because Cordell hired him to get Shen across the border. Cordell tries to justify himself, claiming that he had to use the Syrian since the Russians already had people in the field way ahead of him, and MI6 was also one step in front. He had no choice - he would have been beaten to Shen if he hadn't called Bitar in. Gabe tells him he had sent the entire file to Washington: the MI6 records, the mercenary contracts, the St. Helens order, and everything else. Cordell becomes defiant - he used Bitar to get the job done as he used Gabe. Logan tells him to find a nice retirement home, buy a dog, and take up golf, but get over it, because he's "in the private sector now". The MPs remove Cordell as he threatens "this isn't over." With Cordell out of the way, Gabe and Lian talk. She tells him that she tried but it seemed wrong. Gabe asks if it's because Lian was married to Shen but his partner tells him no - it seemed selfish to ask Gabe for help when she was the one who left Shen. She felt guilty all those years and buried it all. The part of her life that was the past didn't exist anymore. She asks Gabe if he can understand and Logan turns the tables: understand that she lied to him? Jeopardised the Agency? Almost started a war? Lian tells him they were trying to stop a war, that Shen knew this would happen. She points out what happened to Cordell, Kudrenko, Bitar, MI6, Trinidad and the others - they all wanted the same thing. She then asks what they would do with Shen's technology. Shen would not give it to them, so he asked for Lian's help. She then tells him about Bitar's device being used as a bomb, and Gabe replies he knows what's at stake. He points out they were both partners for 10 years and asks if she knows what it's like to think you know somebody. He then shows that he knew nothing, while Lian shouts to him that she wouldn't change it if she had to do it over. Shen needed her help, and she had to go. Gabe then talks to Teresa, who asks if he trusts Lian. Gabe tells her all that matters is that they stop Bitar. In the dam at Syria, Lian deploys C4 charges on an upper ledge. Gabe will be ready. He tells Lian to make as much noise as she can and then get the hell out. He wants her to leave the operations area when he gets in. Lian tries to tell him something, but Gabe cuts her off - they have to finish Bitar. Plot synopsis (The mission) Gabe radios Teresa, telling her he can infiltrate via the spillways but he needs time getting up there. Teresa adjusts his tactical plan. Gabe realises Bitar's increasing power output - he's charging another X-Z-2. Lian chimes in, worried that Bitar will kill Shen when he has the bomb. Gabe suggests he destroy the power transformers to slow Bitar. He tells Lian to focus on the mission and everything will be fine. She agrees to - the diversion will be on his signal. The player starts close to a pool of water. A guard patrols in the distance, with a diver lurking underwater. Gabe kills the enemies and shuts off currents that push him around. He then climbs onto another ledge where he takes out more guards, then tells Lian to stand by with the diversion. Planting explosives on a transformer substation, he tells Lian 'Now!' He drops the patrols who arrive to investigate and eventually destroys the 3 transformers. Upon using the RTL to reach an upper tower, Lian tells Gabe 'heads up' as a burning truck falls down from a higher level. Teresa asks 'what the hell's going on?' and Lian tells her the diversion's working. Gabe radios Teresa, telling her he must cross an active spillway to get inside the dam. He needs her to find an override valve and Teresa tells him it's on the landing opposite him. The problem is that Gabe can temporarily shut down the spillway but it automatically re-opens when internal pressure limits are reached. When the game continues, a group of thugs attack Gabe from the opposite platform. He drops them and then hears Teresa order Lian to stay at her post as he uses the RTL to access the enemy's position. Teresa then radios Gabe, telling him Lian has gone in after Shen, and Gabe curses. He takes out more enemies and locates a control panel, but finds the spillway controls locked. Teresa tells him it must be 'increased security'. Logan takes down another thug, allowing him to pocket the override key. He uses it on the control panel, and the player has 45 seconds to reach the spillway before it turns on again. Enemies then assault Gabe, forcing him to kill them and override the security panel (if the player needs to do so). Logan then reaches the dam entrance. Before heading in, Gabe radios Lian, telling her to respond. She knows that Gabe wants her to hold her position, but she's going in to rescue Shen. Logan protests that Lian's too close, and asks her to let him handle it. Lian replies that Shen needs her help, and turns off her radio. Gabe asks Teresa for his updated tactical plan and is told it's being transmitted. He hopes Lian knows what she is doing. Suddenly, a thug appears opposite him, raising his weapon, but before either can fire the enemy is washed down the channel by an incoming flood of water. Gabe then turns and enters the dam as the screen fades out. Hidden Evidence * After shutting off the second valve, the hidden evidence is located at the bottom of the main structure in the middle of the pool. Use EDSU to help. * After you disabled the spillway, kill the guards and go to the room where all of the guards came out. There will be a dead body and a hidden evidence on him. Don't worry about the timer, you can re-do it as many time as you want. * After the scene where Lian blow up the truck, go back down to the pool. Go toward the transformers that you blew up and you will find the hidden evidence (truck piece) at the far end. Trivia * A glitch in this level shows Gabe armed with an MP5 during the cutscene where he infiltrates the dam and tells Lian he can shut off the transformers, but this has disappeared and been replaced with a UNP .45 during Shadowed. During gameplay, however, both these weapons are gone; the player receives a pistol and sniper rifle instead. Category:Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow Missions